


(you know i know what it means) to be fraying at the seams

by JanBen



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Restraints, Touch-Starved
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/JanBen
Summary: El enfoque del Coleccionista pasó de sus cicatrices a la primera real herida que le ha hecho;su diente perdido.(Traducción)





	(you know i know what it means) to be fraying at the seams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/gifts).
  * A translation of [(you know i know what it means) to be fraying at the seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236444) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> Amé este fic y quise traducirlo, en realidad es más bien una adaptación o algo así. No domino el idioma así que lo hice sin traspasar literalmente muchas palabras. Espero disfruten tanto como yo.  
> No sé si es cosa del Inglés y del autor , con su estilo pero pueden hacer que lo grotesco sea ¡Excitante! O al menos interesante, espero haberle hecho justicia a esta historia cortita (aqui entre nos, hubiera querido que sea más largo)  
> La persona que creó este one shot fue muy amable en autorizarme.  
> Así que ... aquí está. :'D  
> Cualquier corrección para hacer más pulido y coherente este intento de traducción sería grandemente bienvenido. <3

La cosa del diente empezó a suceder lo suficientemente a menudo que se preguntaba si estaba en busca de algo o si sólo lo hacía porque era un ser espeluznante.

Se tornó ,de alguna forma, más íntimo, también donde en vez de mantener su boca abierta con un trozo de metal e introduciendo sus dedos con guantes,se los sacó para sentir sus encías con los dedos desnudos.

 

Eso causaba sus propios problemas; El primer contacto piel a piel que él tuvo en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí , es un dedo limpio y con sabor a jabón de alguien que en su boca hurgaba la herida aún adolorida.

 

Eso era lo suficientemente malo. Aún peor que a él no le importó únicamente porque era contacto humano.

 

Aún intentaba morder por instinto a veces y entonces sus dientes inferiores sangraban de su mejilla pinchada. Él estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación como cualquiera podría.

Pero no lo bastante ya que todavía no metía la pata e iba a por sus dedos una vez cada tanto.

Ese momento no era tan malo como la última vez, pero aún había sangre resbalando de su labio inferior al tiempo que el Coleccionista sacó sus dedos.

 

Ellos cubiertos de sangre también.Una capa delgada, sonrosada por la mezcla con saliva . 

El pedazo de metal no fue sacado de forma inmediata.

 

Estaba rompiendo la rutina, nunca había roto la rutina desde que se sacó los guantes.

 

 

Arkin se inclinaba hacia atrás lo más que podía  en la silla en la que el tipo le tenía (no llegando lejos en absoluto) y trató de parecer más suspicaz que nervioso.

Sus manos retornaron en el rostro de Arkin, más gentiles de lo que nunca fueron.

 

Los ojos inhumanos del Coleccionista recorrieron sus rasgos hasta que se enfocaron en la gota de sangre cuyo peso no era suficiente como para caer.

Pero sí lo bastante grueso como para sentir que se secaba en su barbilla y se deslizaba hacia abajo,en su cuello.

 

 

 

Arkin lo miró con furia, deseando que el metal no estuviese en su boca para poder preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba, entonces el Coleccionista se inclinó más cerca.

 

Lo untó con su pulgar, haciéndolo ir hacia su labio ,a la vez que la sangre se hacía más densa en su dedo,mojándolo , dejándolo rojo y pegajoso.

 

El Coleccionista se acercó aún más.

 

Así , Arkin podía ver todos los pliegues en el material de su máscara.

 

 

Podía percibir su aliento, que no era a carne podrida o a las almas de los condenados, como él esperaba, sino a pasta de dientes. Algo insulso y mentolado. 

 

 

Estaba tan distraído que cuando la boca del Coleccionista se cerró sobre su labio inferior, lo sorprendió.

 

Él trató de alejarse, pero ya estaba tan atrás en la silla como podía.  
Los ojos del Coleccionista no se cerraban mientras sacaba la sangre de su boca, aunque Arkin no podía decidir si eso era mejor o peor que él cerrándolos.

En realidad, era peor; con los ojos abiertos, probablemente podía ver la sangre corriendo bajo las mejillas de Arkin, sonrojándose inexorablemente, tal vez notando que sus pupilas se dilataban.

Tal vez ,incluso, notar su seño ligeramente fruncido por un segundo cuando todo en él gritaba para entregarse.

 

Es amable, ¡las bocas son buenas!

En cambio, intentó voltear la cabeza, pero las manos del Coleccionista lo obligaron mantenerse hacia adelante otra vez. Justo a tiempo para verlo tragar la sangre y la saliva que debieron haberse escapado de sus labios.

 

 

 

El Coleccionista cerró sus ojos .

Arkin pensó que iba a "besarlo" otra vez, y se preparó para eso, pero luego sólo sintió la lengua húmeda presionada sobre su labio inferior , pasándola suavemente sobre ella.

 

Arkin hizo un sonido.

 

Él también cerró los ojos.  
Pensó que preferiría morir antes que vivir con el hecho de que hizo eso, hizo ese suspiro vulnerable, callado y placentero.

 

El Coleccionista tiró de su rostro de nuevo, con las palmas más debajo de las orejas y hasta la mitad de su cuello .

Arkin pensó que probablemente se vea como un beso real desde otra perspectiva. Su estómago se revolvió cuando la lengua del sujeto se hundió detrás de su labio, recorriendo sobre sus dientes inferiores como si también estuviera limpiando la sangre de ellos.

El borde duro de la máscara del coleccionista se fijó en su labio superior mientras seguía lamiendo.

Nunca ha querido saber cómo se sentía el material negro en su boca, pero ahora lo sabía.

Le tomó al hombre demasiado tiempo para alejarse, y sus labios se encontraban rojos con la sangre de Arkin . El estómago de éste se revolvió nuevamente.

 

Finalmente sacó el metal de su cavidad, quedando con la boca todavía húmeda y quedando abierta por la concentración mientras evitaba que lo lastime más.

El hombre lamió la mayor parte del rojo de los labios cuando dejó el objeto en una bandeja.

 

El Coleccionista le sonrió. 

 

Y de nuevo, Arkin amaría la muerte en ese momento, porque todo lo que puede pensar es que eso no fue suficiente.

 

Arkin escupió el resto de la sangre y la saliva de su boca para esconder la arcada que subió por su garganta.


End file.
